


盲妓 Blind Hooker

by FU7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FU7/pseuds/FU7
Summary: 盲人克里斯蒂亚诺决定当一个妓子。
Relationships: Badr Hari/Cristiano Ronaldo, Merih Demiral/Cristiano Ronaldo, Original male/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“喂，小子。”  
第三次。我已经是第三次看到那个长着一头卷发的青年在曼彻斯特红灯区的入口徘徊。我将最后一口烟气缓缓吐出，把冒着热气的烟头按在河边碎石上。我忍不住开口喊住了青年。  
河流是黑夜的归往之地，斑璃铂琉的金色碎光与铁红晕染出的灯迷酒醉之气浮于波光粼粼中。垃圾堆散发出的令人作呕的奇异气味和脂粉甜腻的香气混合在一起。莎士比亚的文字已然沦为嫖客和妓女间欢愉调笑的空头支票。  
青年霎时顿了在了原地，一秒以后，他慢吞吞地转过了身，将正脸转向了我。  
曼彻斯特的灯火亮而发诡，像是为了光明以前欲望无法言明之人而点亮的不夜城。血、金钱和《塞莱斯蒂娜》。我的思绪发散、飘远，最终定格在青年的眉毛上。青年逆着光，有一瞬间，我觉得他是黑袍之下的塔纳托斯。他的眉毛勾起的弧度恰如他的镰刀的弧度，不差一毫。  
青年朝着我走来。他的步幅奇异而缓慢，好像看不见似的。他踉跄了一下，身躯向下坠落划出一道弧线，像一只灰扑扑的蝴蝶、飞蛾，或者是飘零的枯叶。一切的一切都好像昭示着他在走向坠落的边缘，即使他看上去只有十六、七岁。  
再一恍神，他仍然只是一名。他高挑、身形单薄，瘦削得好像连麦当劳对他都是珍馐。他穿着球鞋，鞋钉踩在石板上的叮当声像是辛德瑞拉的水晶鞋踩在王宫的金砖上。不过去他妈的，他可别想在这里找到他的王子他的骑士。这里只有大腹便便、头发油腻，脸上带着淫笑的嫖客。  
我得劝劝他。我嘀咕着。  
“小毛孩，这不是你该来的地方。”我感觉到自己的喉结滚动了一下，然后喉咙开始震动。“成年了吗？你妈妈还在等着给你喂奶。”  
“先生，上个星期我刚刚成年。”他靠近了我，用着他带着葡萄牙口音的蹩脚英语说。他仰起脸直直看向了我，呼出的热气喷在我的脸上。他的身上有着泥土和青草的气味，或许只是空气中的气味。“我没有妈妈。”  
“你看不见？你是盲人吗？”我注意到他的眼睛里没有瞳孔，眼球泛着蜜糖的橙黄的颜色。一块没有昆虫尸体的琥珀。  
“是的，先生。我出生以来就看不见。”他说。  
“我还有一个弟弟，他生病了。先生，我需要金钱。请买下我吧。”他双手合十，向我恳求道。他空洞的眼睛湿漉漉的。像是最卑劣的罪徒回心转意等待着主的宽恕。  
他的破旧宽大曼联球衣显然不合身，在风中猎猎作响。塑料制的廉价耳钉又圆又亮。精致的五官漂亮得像瓷娃娃一般。细瘦的手腕血管凸起。只要我用手臂环绕住他的腰身就可以将他的衣服固定住。把钱塞进他的内裤，然后他可以像小羔羊一样顺从地贴合我的身体。  
“你真会开玩笑。”我收回了思绪，温和缓慢地说道。“噢！也许你应该去找利物浦球迷。我猜，他们会操烂你然后给你大笔的金钱。”  
突然间，青年把我的头完全抱住，然后拉着我的倒向了河边的草地。不知道哪里来的力气，他的圆润地臀部压在了我的小腿上，牢牢地控制住了我，将我的手腕摁进泥土里。他解开了我的西装裤的拉链，将我的内裤褪下来。之后他捧住了我的阴茎，用柔软的嘴唇轻吻了龟头的顶端然后吞进了嘴里。他放松了对我的禁锢，用带着薄茧的不算大的手在柱身上来回摩擦。他的动作不熟练却有着技巧，我攥住了他卷曲的棕黑色头发，强迫让他抬头看着我。  
他红色的嘴唇张大到了一个不可思议的程度，而柱身还没完全进入。我向前顶了顶，深入了他的喉咙。他呛了一下，原本泛着粉色的眼角流出了一点眼泪，变得更红。我轻哼着，享受着这个夜晚，然后问他叫什么。  
他说，先生，他叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。  
他不甚清晰的破碎的吐字差点让我以为他叫克里斯蒂安（Christian：基督教教徒），哦，这一切是多么荒唐可笑！  
结束以后，我摸索着口袋，将剩余的钱全部拿给他。零零散散的有两百左右的英镑，这不算很多。我跟他说，去找一个或许薪水少但是正经的工作，而不是当一个妓子。他笑了笑，再次感谢了我，然后提醒我他是一个盲人。  
我的脸涨得通红，像火烧火燎似的。只有两个人躺在草地上而我却感到万分尴尬。我几乎是慌乱地整了整理衣服，然后落荒而逃。  
在这之后，我操过了很多人，他们有的人比他更年轻，有的人比他更貌美。但我无数次回想起那个曼彻斯特的草地上的美妙夜晚。  
我没有再去过曼彻斯特的红灯区，而是改去了其他地方。我再也没有见过他，直到两年以后我在摩洛哥的酒吧里看到一名比他更高且十分强壮的男人牵着手走过。他看上去不再青涩，而是穿着剪裁和贴的白色西装，在五光十色的灯光下像一颗耀眼的钻石吸引着每一个人。我很想去和他打个招呼，问问他这两年他的身上发生了什么。我走上前一步，而那个摩洛哥男人几乎是立即转过了头盯住了我，眼神凶狠地像一只野狼。我看着他们走进了洗手间，而我不知道出于什么心理，我偷偷地跟上了他们。


	2. Chapter 2

克里斯蒂亚诺的手被紧紧攥着，他感觉到酒吧里浑浊的不算难闻的气味从他脸颊旁擦过。有一点痛。但克里斯蒂亚诺知道摩洛哥男人有多大的力气，特别是在床与他翻滚的时候；他还听过男人向他讲述他是如何在拳台上把对方揍得屁滚尿流、他的回旋踢是多么的干脆有力，只用一下就能让对手躺在地上，整条腿直直地僵住悬在空中；他的手曾经被带着抚摸K-1金腰带上的精致的纹路和突起。他知道摩洛哥男人有多大的力气。于是这一点疼痛对他来说近乎是温柔的。他感受到了男人的谨慎。  
或许还有他的爱。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的手被往回拽了拽。巴德·哈里突然转过脸，嗜血的目光短暂地定在了角落的一个点。模糊的视线中，克里斯描摹了那边的男人的轮廓，如此熟悉，就好像他曾经遇见过。不，是栗子花味，精液在喉咙里滚动的味道。他在恍惚之中，被哈里拖进了洗手间。当然，他迷恋和哈里做爱，无论在哪里。他迷恋哈里对他的爱。但是，花白的湿漉漉的地板的反光让他的脆弱的眼睛感到刺痛。他突然回忆起了两年前、也就是成年以后的第一个星期的那个晚上。曼彻斯特的草地上、有着星星和月亮悬于头顶，注视着他的罪行的夜晚。  
不过，男人一定不知道的是，在他走以后，克里斯蒂亚诺怎么度过那个夜晚以及清晨。

（他回忆起，然后做自己的上帝，把烂俗的回忆转化成文字向不知从何而来的听者再次讲述一边。）

克里斯蒂亚诺仍然躺在草地上。十三分钟以前，他听到了男人淅淅索索的布料在肉体上摩擦的声音，然后他感觉到男人站了起来，青草被挤压出弥漫涩口的气味从鞋底传来。他听到了男人落荒而逃的声音，好像他是什么恶魔似的。克里斯蒂亚诺自嘲地笑了一声，然后攥紧了手中的钱。他的脸上黏黏的，一片白浊。  
克里斯蒂亚诺开始像狗一样（他自认为）在草地上爬动。他四处摸索——并把白浊的液体随意抹在泥土上，不用多久这些就会被完全吸收——直到手边有了湿漉漉的触感。他合拢双手，捧起河水开始清洁他的脸和口腔。  
Lethe河，冥界的遗忘之河。它暗自流动至黑夜深处，与伊格德拉西尔的攀曲错节的树根交融在一起。它向人们呼喊，遗忘吧，遗忘你的罪恶。南纳也附和着，他将温柔的斑驳月光洒落在河上。  
然后克里斯蒂亚诺借着胳膊肘的支撑爬起来，凭着记忆向街角垃圾堆放的地方走去。嗡嗡地声音已经习以为常，他挥动着手臂将盘旋的苍蝇赶去。他的弟弟正蜷缩在垃圾堆旁边，在风中瑟瑟地发着抖。这里很脏，他闻到垃圾堆传来的恶臭的味道。没有吃干净的发酵的披萨、避孕套和塑胶的气味。并非没有干净的街角，但只有在这里才能保证不会被抢劫或着侵犯。  
克里斯的弟弟昏睡着。  
在垃圾堆不远处有一个不起眼的袋子。从那里面，克里斯蒂亚诺拿出了另一套皱巴巴的衣服，然后换上。他的手擦过了自己的腰身。  
你们知道的，垃圾堆旁边总是有很多的不算旧的当赛季球衣。英格兰的足球流氓一向出名。总是有球迷在自己的主队输球以后，肾上腺素和多巴胺迅速分泌，控制住了他们的神经。于是他们愤恨地脱下了自己的球衣，然后把自己的愤怒连同球衣一起丢进了垃圾堆里。有些时候他们会失去准头。  
克里斯蒂亚诺走进了一个店铺，他的乌黑的视线中有一点点暗暗的橙色。是灯光。他过去常常在这儿买食品，这个晚上，他要买的还有退烧的药。老板的长相不算难看，不过积年累月的吸食大麻的经历让他看上去像一个阴沉沉的鬼魂。他眯起不大的眼睛，用垂诞欲滴的淫秽的目光上下打量克里斯蒂亚诺，特别是他宽大的球衣也遮不住的臀部。  
克里斯蒂亚诺什么也不知道，他甚至不知道自己长的什么样子。  
他不知道自己像一个蒙尘的珍宝，而在灰尘擦去以前看起来能用不高的价格就可以买下来。所有人都想做那个捡漏的人。  
克里斯蒂亚诺拿了药和食物便走了。他的弟弟并非盲人，但是持续的饥饿和高烧不退使原来还算健康的小伙没有一点力气。他晃醒了弟弟，让弟弟把药干咽下去。他的弟弟睁开眼并且照做了。  
“哥哥。”他小声地喊道。他将手在水泥的地板上来回摩擦，想要把手上沾染到的污秽之物擦掉，全然不顾皮肤上摩擦出的细细道道的血痕。然后他用双手捧住了克里斯蒂亚诺的脸。他支撑起了身体，轻轻地把克里斯的头往自己的头的方向拉。他的嘴唇印在了克里斯的嘴唇上。  
梅里赫·德米拉尔，不是克里斯的亲弟弟。  
在克里斯两岁或三岁的时候，他的妈妈把克里斯留在垃圾堆里。醒来以后，他摸到了身边软软的肉团。他没有什么意识，但是在之后长大的过程中，他把德米拉尔看作了自己的亲弟弟。  
盲人对触感总是很敏锐。克里斯感到他粗糙的手指摸在自己的脸上。克里斯喜欢别人触摸他的身体。他回抱住了弟弟。他们的嘴唇贴着对方的摩擦，舌头和舌头像蛇一样交缠在一起。唇舌分离间拉出了下坠的银丝。是的，这只是出于哥哥对弟弟的纯洁的爱。  
克里斯蒂亚诺用手轻轻拍打着梅里赫的脊背，安抚着他。他摸着梅里赫的硬邦邦的杂乱的头发。像小刺猬一样，他想。克里斯从梅里赫饱满的额头摸到他眉间的沟壑，再摸到高挺得过分的鼻子，像山峰的脊梁一般。即使德米拉尔很瘦，但他的手臂上仍然有突起的肌肉线条。他猜想弟弟一定是个帅小伙。  
德米拉尔一直在养活他，一直都是。他递送报纸、当图书店里的临时看管员，他用一切的收入养活着他们。当然，这并不意味这克里斯不赚钱，只是盲人能找到的工作很少，收入也很少。  
而现在，克里斯蒂亚诺决定做自己的主人，做自己的老鸨。他要做一个妓子，一个众人皆知人尽可夫的婊子。他需要金钱来送德米拉尔去上学。他摸到了梅里赫粗壮的大腿和细瘦修长的跟腱。他想他适合去踢足球。人人都是这么说的，踢球的人有粗壮的大腿。噢，或许他会当一个前锋。谁知道呢？他可能会去学语言学，比方说难懂的中文或者希腊文，或者是土耳其语。  
他们分吃着又干又硬的黑面包，享受着这为数不多的温暖时刻。温存过后，克里斯蒂亚诺让弟弟躺回原处。  
天亮以后，他会去租一间房子当做自己的祭坛献祭自己的身体。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续，感谢阅读！  
> 想要Kudos和comments！


End file.
